


Slow

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [15]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pure Smut, Smutlet, for fionafusuits, smut with feelings, various sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Marvey smut fest. They fuck. Several times. And things get more and more intense. Smut, basically. And smut. And smut with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionafu0402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionafu0402/gifts).



> I wrote this as a comment fic for [fionafusuit](http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/)'s amazing ["lotus flower sex position" drawing](http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/120366899392/they-are-playing-around-with-each-other-while) she drew as a part of her amazing 8 (!!!) days Marvey sex positions meme fill. 
> 
> Thank you, Fiona, for inspiring me and for allowing me to write this. This is for you.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"! 

The first time it happens it happens in a blur and quite out of the blue. Harvey’s tongue is down Mike’s throat and his hand is down his pants the second the door falls shut behind them and he’s moving inside of Mike a little less than a minute later, their trousers and underwear shoved down to their knees, their hands fisting into each others’ shirts and hair and Mike sprawled across the kitchen island’s pristine countertop. It takes them less than five minutes to finish.

Mike comes first, his head thrown back and his dick thrusting up into Harvey’s hand, a silent scream on his lips. His come spurts all over Harvey’s fingers, onto the flushed skin of his exposed lower belly and onto the fine fabric of his shirt and tie. 

Harvey can’t take his eyes off of that sight and when Mike’s dick twitches in his grip again and Mike’s body tightens around him, he follows Mike over the edge, tumbling into the abyss of a climax so harsh and blinding his knees go weak and he has to hold on to Mike for a moment to steady himself and to keep himself from passing out while his heart stops beating and his breathing ceases for some timeless moments of utter ecstasy.

His climax ebbs and he wipes his hand against Mike’s shirt before he pulls out. Pulling up his trousers and tucking himself back in he watches Mike go slack for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He reaches for a kitchen towel and drops it onto Mike’s chest, grinning.

“God,” he huffs when Mike picks up the towel and begins to clean himself. “I needed that.”

“Yeah.” Mike is still a little out of breath when he sits up and he winces when he looks down at his chest. “Me too.”

Mike hops off the kitchen island and tosses the dirty towel at Harvey who catches it and throws it into the sink.

“Be back in a sec.”

Mike disappears into the bathroom and when he comes back a minute or two later, Harvey has washed his hands and straightened his hair as well.

They proceed to work on the documents in Mike’s messenger bag as if nothing special has transpired between them.

*****

The second time it happens, it’s just as blurry as the first time and equally as out of the blue. They stare at each other for a couple of moments in the middle of Harvey’s office and Mike raises his chin the tiniest bit in response when Harvey narrows his eyes. Harvey’s fingers dig into the muscles of Mike’s arm when he maneuvers him out of his office, along the hallway and into the empty emergency staircase.

Harvey’s trembling fingers make quick work of opening Mike up and he spits into his hand and coats his straining erection with saliva before he pushes forward and buries himself in Mike’s tight heat.

Mike bites down into his lower arm _hard_ to keep himself from screaming and he pushes back against Harvey, trying to get him even deeper inside, drawing a throaty moan from Harvey’s lips.

Harvey reaches around Mike’s hips and takes Mike’s dick in his hand. Mike is leaking already and Harvey spreads the pre-come over Mike’s tip, teasing his slit while he pushes into Mike again and again with short, shallow thrusts of his hips. 

They don’t last long the second time either. This time, Harvey comes first, cursing against the cloth of Mike’s jacket, hissing his release between Mike’s shoulder blades. Mike is tight and warm around him and so very, very tempting and his body and the low moans echoing from the staircase’s walls make it easy for Harvey to let go and lose himself in bliss.

His hips jerk and he can feel Mike’s muscles clenching around his dick, drawing him in and taking everything he has to give. When Mike goes rigid and a shiver runs through his body Harvey knows that Mike, too, is just seconds away from coming.

“Yeah,” he breathes and speeds up his strokes, tightening his fingers around Mike’s cock. “Yeah—“

And Mike comes _hard_ , panting and trembling around him, and Harvey buries his nose against the nape of Mike’s neck for a moment while Mike empties himself, his come spilling all over Harvey’s fingers.

Mike leans against the wall for a bit after Harvey has pulled out, resting his forehead against his lower arm, shiver after shiver running through him. He takes a deep breath before he pries himself away from the wall and pulls up his trousers. Fumbling with his button and fly he turns around and heavily leans back against the wall.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, still panting, and he locks eyes with Harvey and his lips curl into a small smile. “That was—“

“Yeah,” Harvey grins and buttons his trousers as well. He hesitates just a fraction of a second but then he pulls his pocket square from his jacket and wipes his fingers clean. He nods at Mike and takes a deep breath before he reaches for the handle of the door to the hallway. “I’ll give you a moment.”

Mike nods in reply and closes his eyes.

****

The third time, Mike sucks Harvey off. In the back of the town car. He drops down to the floor as soon as the partition between them and the driver, who isn’t Ray that day, may all the fates at once be thanked, has closed completely and squeezes his way between Harvey’s legs. He quickly undoes Harvey’s button and zip and Harvey’s hips jerk forward when his lips close around Harvey’s dick and he lowers his head as far as he can.

Harvey thrusts up into the wet warmth of Mike’s mouth and Mike grabs the base of his cock and sucks.

When he lifts his head and lets his tongue run over the smooth, glistening crown, Harvey hisses and his fingers fist into Mike’s hair so tightly his knuckles turn white. His hips jerk once more just when Mike lowers his head again and he presses an apology through his teeth when Mike almost gags around him. 

Roughly thirty seconds later he is coming down Mike’s throat with a stream of short, panted moans falling from his lips and Mike swallows and swallows around him and holds him in his mouth for a little while after he is spent, caressing his softening, over-sensitive dick gently with his tongue and lips until Harvey is _this_ close to begging him to stop.

When Mike struggles back into his seat and his head falls back against the headrest, his lips are red and swollen and he’s breathing raggedly. 

Harvey tucks himself back in and turns his head the same moment Mike looks at him and they both grin. 

“You’ve got something on your face,” Harvey grins and indicates a point of skin between the corner of his mouth and his chin. “There.”

Mike wipes the back of his hand over his mouth but misses the drop of come sticking to his skin. 

The grin on Harvey’s face broadens for a second when he reaches out and cleans the come from Mike’s face with his thumb. His breathing hitches, though, and his smile fades when Mike catches his thumb between his lips and licks the sticky liquid from its tip. Before he closes his eyes for a moment he catches a glimpse of Mike’s hand cupping Mike’s dick through his trousers and when he withdraws his thumb and runs it over Mike’s swollen lips, Mike frees his cock from its confinements and begins to jerk himself off with rapid strokes. 

He throws his head back again, closes his eyes and moans as his hips find a quick rhythm fucking his fist.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—” he mutters under his breath and bites his lips when Harvey’s hand suddenly closes around his. It takes him just a couple of strokes to reach his climax and only in the very last moment he brings his other hand to his cock to catch the spurts of come before they can hit the back of the partition or land on his legs.

When he comes down and opens his eyes again, still panting, Harvey hands him a tissue with a smirk on his lips.

*****

The fourth time they at least make it to the couch and manage to get mostly naked. 

Harvey makes short work of Mike’s suit, shirt and tie, divesting him while fucking his mouth with his tongue and pushing him backwards down the hallway and across the room, and by the time they reach the seating area Mike is naked except for his socks which he pulls off while Harvey unbuttons his trousers and shrugs off his jacket. 

He is rock hard and he can’t wait to be inside of Mike, and when he’s taken off his trousers and toed off his shoes, he gives Mike a shove so that he falls backwards into the couch. 

“Stay there,” Harvey murmurs and when he comes back from the bathroom with a tube of lube in his hand and without his socks, Mike is still sitting there, hand curled around his dick and eyes closed.

Harvey reaches for Mike’s shoulders and turns him so that he’s lying flat on his back. He climbs between Mike’s legs and starts to finger Mike open, biting his lips and breathing erratically. When Mike feels loose enough, Harvey slicks himself up and positions himself.

Before he can push in, Mike’s eyes snap open and lock with his. There is something in Mike’s eyes, something else beneath the want, the desire and the longing, something that makes Harvey look away again. 

“Slow,” Mike whispers and Harvey shakes his head, pushing forward and burying himself to the hilt with one forceful thrust. 

“No,” he grits through his teeth and bites back a moan when Mike arches his back and his hips jerk in response. He is so hard it hurts and all he wants is to come. To make Mike come. “I—“

From the corner of his eyes he can see Mike nodding and as he presses his forehead against Mike’s sternum, Mike’s hands reach for his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks, pulling him even closer against his body, taking him even deeper inside.

“It’s okay,” Mike murmurs into Harvey’s hair and Harvey takes a deep breath before he starts fucking into Mike with powerful, deep thrusts until they’re both trembling with the all-consuming need to let go and fall. 

Harvey’s name is a moan on Mike’s lips when he starts to spill and Harvey covers Mike’s mouth with his hand, keeping any other word inside, while Mike empties himself between their bodies, covering their sweaty skin with his warm, sticky come.

Harvey can feel Mike twitching between them and he thrusts into Mike again, feeling Mike’s muscles clench once he is fully sheathed. Mike’s tongue presses against his palm, his breaths seeping through his fingers as ragged. His hold on Mike’s mouth tightens and Mike’s eyes grow wide, so wide, and Mike’s hips buck upwards and a bolt of electricity shoots through both their bodies until Harvey’s arousal crests and he follows Mike over the edge, spiraling into weightless nothingness. 

When he tries to pull out some moments later, Mike holds him close and nuzzles his hair.

“Just for a moment,” Mike whispers and Harvey shivers but he lets himself sink down onto Mike’s chest again and lets Mike hold him for that moment, lets Mike’s fingers trail over his back and he only withdraws when they find their way into his hair. 

He sits up on his heels and pulls off his shirt, wiping at Mike’s and his own stomach, before he looks around and takes in the sight in front of his eyes. Mike, naked and sweaty and flushed on the sofa, clothes scattered all around the living room and cushions on the floor, a lamp turned over and the tube of lube open on the carpet at his feet.

“Jesus,” he sighs, shaking his head, and runs his fingers through his hair. “What a mess.” 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Mike whispers, looking up at Harvey and reaching for his shoulder. He runs his palm down Harvey’s arm and rests it on his upper thigh. “No fucking idea…”

“Mike—” Harvey says with another sigh weaving into the word and his voice rising a little at the end. A slight frown furrows his brow when he tilts his head and Mike nods.

“Yeah,” he murmurs after a short pause. “I know. I know.”

*****

The fifth time finds Harvey outside of Mike’s apartment, knocking at his door. Mike is dressed in loose-fitting track pants and worn-out grey a t-shirt when the door swings open and he’s barefoot and for some reason Harvey can’t help but staring at Mike’s slim feet.

“Come in,” Mike says after a while and Harvey nods, slowly stepping over the threshold and taking off his coat.

He swallows and closes his eyes for a moment before he follows Mike into the small apartment. Carefully, he places his coat over the backrest of the sofa and clears his throat.

“Mike.”

Mike turns around and locks eyes with Harvey who nods and takes a deep breath. “Come here.”

Seven steps. It takes Mike seven measured steps to close the distance between them, seven steps until he is close enough for Harvey to pull him even closer and to brush his lips over Mike’s.

“Slow,” he whispers and Mike nods into the kiss, a languid, lingering kiss filled to the brim with hunger and desire. 

They’ve never kissed like this, not before, not after, not ever, and it sends a whole new kind of arousal through Harvey’s veins, a slow, searing burn, and when Mike’s hands slip underneath his shirt and touch his bare skin, he can’t help but smile a little.

Mike’s tongue leaves fiery marks on his own and his lips begin to prickle. His hands mimic Mike’s actions and Mike’s skin feels softer to the touch than anything he’s ever touched before. His fingertips read Mike’s body, running over its stories, the lines and letters they consist of over and over again, greedy and tenderly. Mike shivers in his arms and Harvey smoothes his palms flat against Mike’s back, between his shoulder blades and in the curve above his tail bone, and pulls him against his chest.

His fingers find their way downwards, into Mike’s track pants and into his boxer briefs where they cup his cheeks and bring their groins together, pressing Mike’s growing erection against his own hardening dick. Harvey moves one of his hands so that his index finger slides into Mike’s crack, brushing over his hole, gently probing at the tight entrance to Mike’s body.

“Oh god,” Mike moans when Harvey breaches him with just the tip of his finger and then stills. “Please…”

Harvey withdraws his finger and presses its tip flat against Mike’s hole, probing and teasing until Mike has to break the kiss and bury his face against Harvey’s throat.

“Please,” he whispers, his breath hot against Harvey’s skin. “Oh god, please…”

Harvey hums low in his throat and tilts his hips a little, savoring the sensation of Mike’s cock twitching in the confinement of Mike’s clothes. He withdraws his hands and lifts the hem of Mike’s shirt and when Mike raises his arms he pulls it off and lets it drop to the floor right then and there. He pushes Mike’s pants and underwear down over Mike’s ass and hips and when they’ve dropped down, pooling around Mike’s ankles, he lets his eyes wander over Mike’s naked body, his chest, his hardening nipples, his arms, down his sternum and stomach, over his hard, dark cock and along his thighs. 

“Not so bad yourself,” he murmurs and trails the fingers of his right hand down Mike’s torso until they reach his pubic hair and then the base of his cock. He closes his hand around Mike for a moment and places his other hand on the small of Mike’s back, pulling him close. “I want to be inside you,” he whispers into Mike’s ear and cups his ass again when Mike moans in response. “I want you so much, all the fucking time, I—“

He gently bites down on Mike’s shoulder, touching the tip of his tongue against Mike’s skin, and hisses when Mike’s fingers dig into the muscles of his lower back. “I want you,” he says again and sucks a dark mark into Mike’s pale skin and Mike’s breathy moans shoot right to his dick. “I want—“ he mouths against Mike’s pulse point and when Mike’s fingers dig into his ass cheeks, he has to bite his lips to keep his teeth from digging into Mike’s throat. 

He takes a deep breath and pushes Mike away a little. Then he takes another one and another. He slowly takes off his shirt, his shoes and socks and his trousers and when he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs, Mike’s hand reaches out and covers his.

“Let me.”

Mike pulls the boxers carefully down over his hips and, pulling them further down, he kneels down in front of Harvey to help him step out of their legs. 

Harvey’s cock stands hard and proud and it twitches under Mike’s caressing gaze. Mike takes hold of its base and touches the tip of his tongue to Harvey’s slit. Playfully, he circles Harvey’s crown and closes his lips around it lightly. He can see how Harvey briefly balls his hands into fists before he opens them again and lets his fingers run through Mike’s hair. Harvey’s hands finally come to rest on Mike’s shoulders and Mike takes Harvey into his mouth as deep as he can, humming around Harvey’s dick, making Harvey shiver.

He almost fully withdraws and when he takes Harvey in again, his fingers cup his ass cheeks and he hums again, drawing a low moan from Harvey’s mouth. Carefully, Mike parts Harvey’s cheeks and runs his fingers down his cleft, brushing over Harvey’s hole lightly. He repeats that motion a couple of times and smiles around Harvey’s cock when Harvey’s hold on his shoulders tightens more and more. 

Mike knows that it would be easy to finish Harvey off like this but he wants to feel Harvey inside of him as much as Harvey wants to be inside of him. This can wait till another time.

Slowly rising to his feet, Mike closes the last bit of distance between them and their bodies align, naked skin against naked skin, finally, and Harvey’s cock wet and throbbing against Mike’s. 

They kiss again, slowly and open-mouthed, and when the kiss gradually deepens, Harvey’s hand finds its way into Mike’s hair, bringing them even closer together.

“Bed. Now,” Harvey moans and pushes Mike backwards step by step until his calved make contact with the bed. He carefully lowers Mike onto the mattress and lies down on top of him, covering Mike’s body with his own. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he murmurs into their kiss and Mike blindly reaches for the bedside table and presses a tube of lube into Harvey’s hand.

Harvey’s legs worm their way between Mike’s and Mike bends his knees, opening himself up to Harvey, laying himself bare for him.

With a deep, shaky breath Harvey opens the tube and squeezes the clear gel onto his fingers. He brings his hand between Mike’s legs and spreads the lube down Mike’s crack, brushing his fingers over Mike’s entrance again and again. 

This time he takes his time preparing Mike, inserting first one and after a couple of minutes a second finger into Mike’s tight body, gently probing, slowly loosening Mike with his careful touches. By the time he has three fingers inside of Mike, Mike is fisting the sheets and constantly moaning, arching his back to draw Harvey’s fingers further inside. 

“Inside me,” Mike whispers and reaches for Harvey’s wrist, stilling his ministrations. “Inside me, now, please—“

Harvey nods and withdraws his fingers. He reaches for the lube again and generously coats himself, giving his dick a couple of firm strokes, before he positions himself and enters Mike inch by inch, agonizingly slowly. 

Mike gradually opens up to Harvey, taking him all the way in, and when Harvey is fully sheathed, they both still for a moment, savoring the sensation of becoming one. 

Harvey props himself up on his elbows and cups Mike’s face, brushing over Mike’s well-kissed lips with his own, and when Mike’s legs wrap around his waist, he lets the tip of his tongue run over Mike’s lips once before he dives in for another passionate, deep, hungry kiss.

Mike arches his back and tilts his hips a little and Harvey has to fight the urge to just fall apart right then and there. “You feel—“ Harvey moans and flexes his hips, burying himself even deeper inside of Mike, “You feel—“

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and tightens his legs around Harvey’s waist. “God, yes—“

They fuck like this for a while, slow, deliberate thrusts, deep, lingering kisses and Harvey’s dick throbbing and pulsing inside of Mike with every move they make. At one point of time Harvey’s movements speed up, the need for more becoming almost unbearable, and when Harvey can feel his passion building, their bodies spiraling towards that point of no return, he freezes in mid-movement, biting his lips, and then he pulls out.

“Slow,” he whispers, and Mike nods. 

“Yeah—“

Harvey sits back on his heels and rests his hands on his upper thighs for some seconds while he watches Mike’s fists unclench and Mike’s hand wrapping loosely around his cock. He watches Mike stroke himself lightly once, twice, and he watches Mike let go of his cock again and squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

“Fuck,” Mike hisses and pulls his lower lip between his teeth, exhaling shakily through his nose. “Oh, fuck—“

Harvey climbs over Mike’s leg and collapses onto his back next to Mike, trying to catch his breath. He reaches for Mike and pulls him on top of him, flexing his hips and rubbing their erections against each other. 

“Fuck,” Mike moans again when Harvey flexes his hips and Harvey can feel how Mike’s dick becomes slick with pre-come.

“God, you’re incredible,” he moans and cups Mike’s ass, bringing their groins into even closer contact. He arches his back once more and Mike goes rigid against him, holding his breath.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—“ Mike grits through his teeth and he is on his hands and knees, hovering over Harvey, before Harvey even realizes it. 

Mike’s eyes are squeezed shut and he is biting his lips so hard they’re nothing but two white lines when he rises to his knees and warps two of his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing down hard.

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs, wrinkling his nose and letting out a series of a few sharp pants. “Oh fuck, I—“ A low moan escapes his mouth and Harvey’s hands come to rest on Mike’s thighs. “Oh fuck, you’re going to make me come—“

Harvey leaves his hands just there, he doesn’t move them, resists the urge to run them up and down Mike’s legs and keeps as still as possible while Mike fights for composure. 

“Okay,” Mike whispers after a while and his eyes flutter open and his lips curl into a weak smile. “Okay. Crisis averted. I think.”

Harvey chuckles briefly and lifts his hips a little, nudging the tip of his cock against the bone just above Mike’s entrance. 

Mike draws in a sharp breath and closes his eyes again. “Oh god,” he moans and squeezes down on the base of his cock again. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Okay,” he says again a couple of moments later and takes his hand off of his dick. “Okay…”

He positions himself and reaches for Harvey’s cock, guiding its tip to his entrance. “Okay…” He slowly lowers himself, taking Harvey in bit by bit until his ass cheeks touch Harvey’s groin. “Oh my god—“

“All right?” Harvey whispers and wills his hips from thrusting upwards. He reaches for Mike’s upper arms and runs his hands over Mike’s heated, flushed skin. 

Mike nods and clenches around Harvey, biting his lips. “So close—“ He places his palm flat against Harvey’s chest and takes a deep breath. “That was so fucking close, I swear—“

Harvey tries to give Mike as much time as he needs but when his own need to move becomes unbearable, he sits up and shifts a little beneath Mike until Mike settles in his lap, his legs crossed at the ankles behind Harvey’s back.

“Mike,” he murmurs and cups Mike’s ass with his left hand and the back of Mike’s head with his right. “Mike—“

“I want to come,” Mike mouths and buries his face against Harvey’s shoulder, his dick wet and throbbing between their bellies. “I am going to come soon, I—“

He leans back a little and catches Harvey’s lower lip between his teeth for a moment before he lets go again and lets his head fall back, Harvey’s hand between his shoulder blades the only thing that keeps him grounded.

And when he thinks Harvey can’t penetrate him any deeper, Harvey cants his hips and pulls Mike so close against him, so close, and Mike knows that there is no way around this now, he knows that he is lost and he knows that there is no way to stop his climax now, so he simply clings to Harvey, pulls him close, his chest against Harvey’s chest and Harvey’s lips against the hollow below his Adam’s apple, his only life line when everything goes black and his orgasm builds inside of him.

“Oh god,” he moans into the blackness, his fingers digging into the muscles of Harvey’s back and his whole body tensing with rising heat. “Oh god, I’m gonna—Fuck, I’m gonna come, I—“

And when Harvey’s dick twitches so deep inside of him, when Harvey’s hold on him tightens even more and when a throaty moan breaks its way from Harvey’s lung, a sound so raw and passionate, a sound unlike anything Mike has heard before, he pulls Harvey even closer and comes.

He can feel Harvey joining him, he can feel Harvey’s climax rushing through his body as if it were his own and he can feel Harvey spilling himself deep inside of him, his name a ragged moan against his throat and his body goes completely slack. Harvey’s arms around him are the only things that keep him upright then and that earth-shattering connection between them, their bodies pulsing in pure and utter bliss is all he can feel for what seems an eternity. 

He is only dimly aware of Harvey lowering himself on his back and pulling him on top of him and when he comes to again, Harvey’s hands fingers are ghosting over his back, their skin wet and sticky with come and sweat and Harvey’s heartbeat against his chest, against his own. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Harvey whispers once he’s caught his breath a little, and his voice still sounds so incredibly raw and shaken. “I’ve never—I never expected this to become so intense. So _intimate_. I have no idea how to do this.”

“From where I’m standing,” Mike smiles against Harvey’s chest and he brings up his hand to tangle his fingers into Harvey’s hair, “you’re doing it pretty well already.”

“You are aware,” Harvey says and shifts a little underneath Mike, “that technically you’re not standing at all, right?”

“Yeah,” Mike grins and tugs at Harvey’s hair playfully, “I am.”

Harvey nods and moans when his softening dick finally slips from Mike’s body. He pulls Mike closer against his chest and wraps his arms around Mike tightly.

“Slow, right?”

“Yeah,” Mike smiles and places a tender kiss against Harvey’s temple. “Slow.”

 

~fin~


End file.
